Stupid School Dance
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cartoon Network School is having a dance Friday night at 7:00 and the students are allowed to bring guests if they wish and Julie De Longpre is hoping to have Doug Funnie as her date, though he's still in love with Patti Mayonnaise, so Mike asks Lil, Courtney, Reggie, and Kimi to convince Doug to go out with Julie for the dance instead of Patti. Another crossover that no one'll see


Cindy, Kaitlin, Robin, Ashley, and Julie were walking down the street together before they saw Weasel was putting up a flyer on the bulletin board before scampering off.

Cindy took the flyer off and looked at it with the Rookies. "Oh, there's a school dance this Friday night at 7:00, and it says we can bring anyone we want, even from Nicktropolis."

"I hate school dances." Julie rolled her eyes.

"Aw, come on, Julie, I'm going to it." Cindy replied.

"Me too." Ashley added.

"Me three." Robin smiled.

"Same here sadly." Kaitlin sighed.

"Why are you going?" Julie glanced at Kaitlin strangely.

"I was dared to." Kaitlin glared at her friends who whistled innocently.

"Oh, excuse me for a minute," Cindy said as her cell phone rang and she then answered it. "Hello? Oh, hey, Eddy... What? No, I'm not going to be apart of your scam, I don't care what it is... **YOU'RE AT WHERE?!** Eddy, no! Hello? Hello!" she then hung up with a sigh. "Come on, girls, we're going to my house, Eddy is over there for some reason."

The girls shrugged to each other and went to join Cindy at her house to see what was going on.

* * *

"Eddy, you better have a good explanation of why-" Cindy glared as she then opened the door. "Are you okay?"

"No, Friday is the day of the dance, and I didn't get to ask Frida out!" Eddy frowned as he was sitting on her bed, hugging himself.

"And you came to my house because...?" Cindy deadpanned.

"I needed to talk to ya," Eddy replied. "Please, Cindy, what should I do?"

"Just ask her?" Cindy shrugged.

"What if she says no?!" Eddy panicked.

"You never know unless you try..." Cindy shrugged. "You better hurry, the dance is at 7:00."

"Good idea," Eddy replied. "Thanks, Cindy, you're the best."

"If you say so..." Cindy rolled her eyes.

Eddy then jumped out of the window instead of using the door.

"He could've just used the door." Cindy muttered.

"Even he's having a better love life than I am." Julie muttered about Eddy.

"But Julie, aren't you exchanging letters with that Doug Funnie boy from Nicktropolis?" Cindy reminded.

"Yeah, but there's no way he could be in love with me," Julie shrugged with a sigh. "He usually talks about this girl named Patti Mayonnaise."

"You never know until you try." Cindy supported.

"No one would love someone like me." Julie sighed and then walked away.

"Oh, Julie..." Cindy frowned worriedly for her newest friend.

* * *

Later that night, Julie was home with Jeremy and his old family before Richard came into his life which was his lovely wife and wonderful children, an athletic son and an artistic daughter who were practically best friends for siblings, and now she was apart of the family since Jeremy won the court case with Emma's help due to being successful in law school.

"Okay, who wants pizza?" Natalie smiled to her family as she came with a pizza box.

"No, thanks, Mom; I'm not hungry." Julie sulked.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Natalie asked.

"It's nothing..." Julie looked away as she sulked at the dinner table.

"Tell us, sweetie?" Jeremy requested.

"Well, there's this dance on Friday, and there's a guy I really like, but he probably won't go with me." Julie explained.

"Why do you think that?" Natalie asked.

"Because he's always talking to this other girl he really likes." Julie sighed.

"I see..." Jeremy frowned.

"Yeah, there's no way he'd go with me if he still likes her..." Julie rolled her eyes. "Sure, we shared a milkshake over the summer, but there's no way he'd like someone like me."

"You never know, sweetie," Natalie coaxed. "I used to think that your father wouldn't like me when we were your age, but look at us now."

"What?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, Jules, we went to middle school together, it's how we met." Jeremy smiled bashfully in memory.

"Wow, I didn't know that." Julie replied.

"I was going to tell you, but you know, I used to be busy with Richard." Jeremy said before shuddering.

"Oh, don't worry about him anymore, dear," Natalie soothed her husband. "He's history."

"I know..." Jeremy smiled. "I'm just glad we're back together."

Natalie smiled back and she kissed him on the cheek. Julie smiled to them before sighing softly about Doug Funnie from Nicktropolis and even thought about it when she lay down in her bedroom staring at the ceiling as she gripped the covers of her bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cindy went over to Mike's house for help of an idea that she had.

"I hope she's home." Cindy said before knocking on the door.

Jamie opened the door and then looked down at Cindy. "Yeah?"

"Is Mike home?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs." Jamie nodded.

"Thanks..." Cindy said before going upstairs and found the tomboy. "Hey, Mike, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, Cindy, what's up?" Mike asked as she was giving Ling-Ling some rice.

"Okay, you know that the dance is on Friday." Cindy reminded.

"Yeah, I'm taking Lil with me, why?" Mike replied.

"Okay, Julie has a crush on that boy, Doug Funnie and I really want her to be with him," Cindy explained. "So, maybe you can ask Lil to convince Doug to come over to the dance with her because I want Julie to be happy."

"You really care about that Julie girl." Mike commented.

"Well, yeah, I've liked her since our first big adventure..." Cindy nodded. "So, um, could you do that for me?"

"I'll try to see what I can do, Cin." Mike replied.

"Thanks, Mike, you're the best." Cindy smiled.

"I try." Mike nodded.

Cindy smiled and went back downstairs she saw someone on the couch with Jamie. "A T-T-T-Trix!"

"Hello, sweetie." Darcy greeted.

"Oh, have you two met?" Jamie asked. "Darcy, Cindy, Cindy, Darcy."

"But... But she's a bad guy like her sisters!" Cindy shrieked.

"Oh, you remember that, huh?" Darcy asked.

"Gee, I don't know how I could forget after your sisters made me their own personal chew toy!" Cindy scoffed.

Darcy raised her hand and Cindy was floating thanks to her telekinesis and was going toward the witch woman.

"Don't eat me," Cindy begged. "I'm not delicious."

"I'm not going to eat you." Darcy giggled.

"Then don't torture me," Cindy said. "I really wanna go with Maxwell to the dance on Friday."

"You're so adorable," Darcy cooed as she pinched Cindy's cheek. "Just like Celina when she was your age."

Cindy groaned and struggled, folding her arms with a mumble. Darcy laughed and Cindy back away slowly then ran out of the house as quickly as she can. Mike dialed her girlfriend 's number.

* * *

Meanwhile at the DeVille's house Lil, Kimi, Reggie, and Courtney were hanging out in Lil's room.

"So, Reg, how's it feel to be apart of us?" Lil asked.

"It seems kinda weird," Reggie shrugged. "First, I can't control my strength, especially since I broke the same doorknob three times."

"Ah, you'll get used to it." Lil promised.

"Plus my senses are ten times stronger than before," Reggie continued. "I eat more meat than I have ever had before, and, um, I get little wild under the full moon."

There was then a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Lil replied.

"You have a phone call, Lil." Howard told his daughter as he handed her the phone.

"Who is it, Dad?" Lil asked.

"Mike Mazinsky." Howard replied.

"Thanks, Dad," Lil smiled before taking the phone. "Hi, Mike~"

 ** _'Hey, Lil.'_ **Mike greeted.

"I'm really excited about the dance on Friday," Lil smiled. "It's gonna be great."

 ** _"Yeah, I'm excited too, but I need a favor."_ **Mike said.

"Sure, Mike, what is it?" Lil asked.

 ** _"Do you know Doug Funnie pretty well?"_ **Mike asked.

"Yeah, he's in mine and Reg's English class, why do you ask?" Lil replied.

 ** _"Could you talk to him about the dance over here?"_ **Mike asked. **_"There's this girl, I don't think you guys met, but her name's Julie, and she kinda hooked up with Doug the first time we met at the Nicktoons Summer Beach House when Arnold and Reggie invited me over with some friends."_**

"Oh, yeah, I think I saw your friend Dee Dee hooking them up when I was coming home one afternoon..." Lil remembered.

 ** _"Could you please talk to him about the dance?"_ **Mike asked. ** _"It would mean a lot to Cindy."_**

"Sure, Mike, I'll see what I can do." Lil replied.

 ** _"Thanks, Princess,"_ **Mike smiled. **_"I really appreciate this."_**

"Sure, Mike..." Lil smiled.

Courtney and Kimi giggled slightly as they watched Lil talk with Mike on the phone.

* * *

"I love you too," Lil said before she hung up and then saw her friends smiling at her. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Oh, nothing, just you and your darling Mike." Courtney giggled.

"Well, it's nothing important," Lil blushed. "You guys know Doug Funnie, right?"

"Yeah, he's the kid with the journal who always dozes off and stares out the window." Reggie nodded.

"Well, we need to play matchmaker for him," Lil replied. "We're getting him a date for Mike's school dance on Friday."

"For who?" Kimi asked.

"Actually, Cindy Butler's friend, Julie De Longpre likes him." Lil revealed.

"Ooh~" Kimi, Courtney, and Reggie oohed together before giggling.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to try." Reggie shrugged.

"I'm in." Kimi decided.

"Me too," Courtney added. "Even if I don't know him very well."

"Thanks, guys," Lil smiled. "I knew I could count on you."


End file.
